Le Dernier Dragon Noir
by Ariane 57
Summary: 1er tome refait à ma sauce en y introduisant un personnage qui va tout chambouler. Un jeun garçon devient un Dragonnier éduqué par L'Empereur. Que va-t-il advenir d'Eragon de Brom et des autres ? Je sais résumé nul mais venez lire l'histoire est mieux.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Max).**

_Salut la compagnie ! ^^ Et oui je suis de retour (pour ceux qui ont lu ma fics sur Harry Potter) avec une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère vous plaira.  
Les chapitres sont très courts et je m'en excuse par avance. Je précise aussi que la fic est déjà finie (je peux donc la publier régulièrement) et qu'il est inutile de me demander des chapitres plus longs (p as que je ne veuille pas mais c'est impossible... La fic paraissait plus longue sur papier... -_-')._

_Voici le prologue et le premier chapitre (je sais court à mourir). - mise à jour ! ! ^^_

Prologue : 

Nous sommes dans un autre monde, une autre époque. Un monde peuplé d'elfes, de nains et, à une époque que tous ou presque croient révolue, de dragons et de leurs "dresseurs" les Dragonniers aux pouvoirs magiques incroyables. Ils maîtrisent une langue leur permettant de soulever des rochers, brûler ou bloquer de lourdes portes de pierres en plein mouvement.

Chapitre 1 : un enfant étrange.

Dans une forêt près d'un petit village, un gamin de 14 ans joue dans les arbres. Il a les cheveux noirs plutôt courts et de grands yeux bruns. Il est plutôt grand et très agile pour son âge. Il se prénomme Max. Son nom de famille personne ne le connaît, pas même lui. Et pour cause il était devant la porte du pasteur du village alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Un couple s'est proposé pour l'adopter, la femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Le pasteur accepta et ne le regretta pas. Soit, ils n'étaient pas riches mais donnaient tant d'amour à l'enfant qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de connaître ses vrais parents. Ses deux parents adoptifs lui avaient dit dès qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Max en avait tout d'abord souffert avant de se rendre compte que peut être ses parents adoptifs disaient vrai et que ses parents n'avaient peut être pas eût le choix, qu'ils l'avaient laissé là parce qu'ils y étaient forcés. Il avait fini par ne plus s'en préoccuper et par vivre sa vie sans se poser trop de questions sans réponses à leurs sujets.

Et c'est du haut de son perchoir qu'il vit un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs : Brom le conteur de légendes. Il en connaissait énormément, sur l'Ancien Temps, le temps des Dragons.

Le soir fût à la fête pour tous, et les deux suivants aussi, rythmés par les légendes du conteur. La venue de celui-ci signifiait non seulement la fête mais aussi des nouvelles de l'ensemble de l'empire. Parfois il avait des messages des parents, amis et connaissances des uns et des autres c'est pourquoi sa venue était toujours un moment de liesse et de partage pour l'ensemble du village. Il était logé et nourrit gracieusement par le village en remerciement des informations qu'il donnait.

Ce que Max aimait le plus quand Brom venait au village c'était les les légendes que le conteur savait raconter de telle manière qu'en fermant les yeux, petits et grands avaient l'impression d'être immergés dans son histoire. Seul Brom était capable de raconter les vieilles légendes des dragons comme ça. D'ailleurs aucun des enfants ne se lassaient des histoires et en redemandaient sans cesse à tel point que le vieil homme finissait par se fâcher et leur dire de le laisser tranquille. Les garnements tentaient d'amadouer le vieil homme pour en entendre encore une mais ça ne marchait pour ainsi dire jamais tant le vieil homme était tenace.

_Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plait. _

_Une petite review, ça encourage toujours. ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

**Personnages : Aucun ne m'appartient sauf Max.**

_Chapitre 2 mis à jour, j'espère que vous le préférez comme ça. ^^_

Chapitre 2 : le drame.

Cet après midi de printemps, comme tant d'autres, Max jouait dans les arbres. Il était loin du village mais savait parfaitement où car il connaissait les environs comme personne. Il passa son après-midi à passer de branches en branches et à s'amuser. Il chassait aussi un peu parfois, il était très habile au tir à l'arc.

Quand le jour déclina, il se décida à revenir vers le village sachant que sa mère adoptive le gronderait s'il arrivait en retard pour le diner. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait…

Le village était en flamme, les habitants tous morts… Max paniqué, cherchait ses parents adoptifs dans les ruines du village. Il passa par la place où il découvrit des scènes d'horreurs : des villageois poignardés dans le dos, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants massacrés. Max couru jusqu'à chez lui espérant si fort que ses parents aient eu le temps de s'enfuir, qu'ils soient partis dans la forêt le chercher comme ils le faisaient parfois quand il était en retard. Mais il les trouva dans les décombres de leur maison, morts eux aussi. Son père adoptif avait tenté de protéger sa mère : il l'avait prise dans ses bras dans un dernier effort pour la mettre à l'abri des hommes qui avaient mis le village à feu et à sang. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien : la lame avait traversée son corps pour terminer sa course dans celui de sa femme. L'adolescent en état de choc pleura longuement près de leurs corps avant qu'une main ne vienne se poser sur son épaule. Max se retourna vivement, surpris mais prêt à faire face à l'agresseur.

« Brom ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que d'autres de ces monstres n'arrivent.

-Mais mes parents...

-On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Il faut que nous partions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils ne voudraient certainement pas que tu meurs toi aussi.

-... D'accord, je vous suis.»

Ils prirent tous ce qu'ils purent mais peu de choses avaient été épargnées par les flammes. Il y avait encore deux chevaux vivants mais paniqués par l'odeur de la mort et par les flammes ainsi que leurs harnachements, une épée légère, un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches. Brom lui dit de prendre l'épée car il avait la sienne. Ils prirent tous les maigres vivres qu'ils purent dénicher avant de partir au grand galop vers l'est. Les chevaux avaient été difficiles à seller mais ne se firent pas prier pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence, Brom respectant le deuil de Max. Ils voyaient dans la forêt environnante. Le soir arriva vite et ils firent un campement dans un endroit abrité que Brom jugea suffisamment sûr pour passer la nuit.

« Max, appela le vieil homme  
-Oui, Brom ?  
-Il serait sage que tu t'entraînes à manier l'épée. J'ai déjà vu tes performances à l'arc : tu n'a pas besoin d'entraînement.

-Si vous le dites… Acquiesça Max, pas très convaincu. »

Brom tailla grossièrement dans le bois deux semblants d'épées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il en envoya une à Max et attaqua. Max para de son mieux.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes et à la fin, même si Max s'était bien défendu, il avait des bleus et des écorchures de partout.

« Tu t'es bien défendus pour une première fois. Félicitation. Sourit le vieil homme.  
-Merci. »

Max s'allongea et s'endormit très vite.

Les jours se transformaient en semaines mais avec la même routine.

_fin du chapitre 2. Un petit commentaire ? (:_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Non, non je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas oublié la fic ^^ c'est juste que les vacances aidant, je n'ai plus vraiment d'horaires (et de tête il faut dire ce qui est... -_-'). J'essaye aussi de "remplir" un peu certains chapitres comme celui-ci qui sont particulièrement court..._

_Bon sur ceux, je vous laisse et bonne lecture. ^^_

_PS : j'ai mis à jour les deux chapitres déjà en ligne, n'hésitez pas à les relire. (;_

Chapitre 3 : ordre de mission.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville florissante et bourdonnante d'activités en tous genres nommée Teirm. Brom, suivit de près par Max, se dirigea vers une maison aux volets et au toit rouge. Il toqua sur une porte de bois ouvragée et un jeun domestique blond les fit entrer sans poser de question après avoir reconnu le conteur. Le hall n'était pas très grand mais brillamment éclairé par des fenêtres et des bougies. Il y avait un escalier élégant qui menait à l'étage ainsi que des couloirs qui desservait les pièces du rez-de-chaussé. Un tapis de couleur rouge étouffait leur pas et rappeler la couleur du toit et des volets. Les murs étaient en brique et le sol en larges dalles. La jeune femme les conduisit alors à l'étage, lui aussi brillamment éclairé, et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il les informa que c'était une chambre et qu'il y avait un bain de prêt. Max entra dans la pièce et se lava avec plaisir : l'eau était bien chaude et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avait pas pu prendre de bain. Lorsqu'il eut fini, on lui donna des vêtements propres. Il fut conduit dans la salle de réception, au rez-de-chaussé. Là un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, discutait avec le conteur.

« Ah, te voilà, Max. Voici Jeod. On va devoir aller dans une ville chercher quelque chose de très précieux. Ensuite, on l'amènera dans un endroit sûr, loin de l'Empereur. »

Après plusieurs minutes passées à lui expliquer comment cela allait se passer et ce qu'ils chercheraient, ils se mirent d'accord pour partir dès le lendemain matin.

_Je sais c'est très court.. Mais j'essaye tant bien que mal de rajouter quelques lignes sans pour autant changer la trame de l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez moi._

_Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plait. Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne sont pas de moi (sauf Max)_

_Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié l'histoire (je ne l'ai pas oubliée si, si je vous assure) Mais en fait je voulais la réécrire un coup parce que les chapitres qui suivent sont vraiment très courts (vous êtes prévenus). Je vais tout poster et je la remanierait quand j'aurais de l'inspiration parce que là, ça ne veut pas venir. Ceci dit, les deux ou trois premiers chapitres ont été un peu reprit et remis à jours. (;_

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4 : que des ennuis.

Ils devaient aller dans une espèce de manoir. Chose qui fut faite facilement. Là, dans une grande pièce sombre éclairée seulement par la lueur de la lune, Brom dit à Max qu'ils cherchaient une pierre noire, lisse parcourue de veines plus sombres.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche au rez- de-chaussé, Max la trouva dans un vieux coffre poussiéreux situé dans une bibliothèque. La pierre était cachée dans un double fond que Max trouva facilement, la profondeur du coffre étant trop différente à l'intérieur que l'impression qu'il donnait à l'extérieur. Il chercha Brom qui était parti en chercher une bleue à l'étage. Malheureusement des gardes venaient de commencer à patrouiller dans le manoir et l'attrapèrent dans un couloir sans nul part où se cacher. Max eut beau se débattre, rien n'y fit, les gardes étaient bien trop fort pour lui. Ils l'emmenèrent dehors. Max avait eu la bonne idée de cacher la pierre.

« On l'emmène à l'Empereur, ce sale morveux a failli voler une pierre. »

Ils le jetèrent sur une charrette et firent partir les deux chevaux au grand galop.

Le trajet entre la ville au manoir et Ura'bean fut long et pénible pour Max. Même si le fond de la charrette était recouvert de couvertures, celles-ci étaient rêches et inconfortables, Max dormait mal et n'osait pas bouger à cause de la pierre qui était toujours cachée sous son pull. Les rares arrêts s'effectuaient de nuit uniquement. Et simplement parce que les chevaux avaient besoin de dormir aussi. Ils mangeaient lorsque les chevaux marchaient encore. Résultat, en trois jours ils furent à la capitale.

_oui, je sais c'est encore une fois très court. Mais en même temps, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, je vais mettre tous les autres chapitres en lignes immédiatement après. ^^ Une petite review quand même ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Max, créé par mes soins._

_Voilà le 5ème chapitres. Il y en a neuf en tout. Comme promis, je continu la publication total de la fic._

Chapitre 5 : rencontre avec l'Empereur.

Les soldats bandèrent les yeux de l'enfant avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la ville. Ils le firent tourner sur lui-même à chaque intersection, Max ne savait plus où il était. Le bruit et les odeurs indiquaient qu'ils étaient dans les rues. Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Puis il entendit des portes se fermer et un pesant silence. Les soldats lui ôtèrent le bandeau.

Un hall immense tout de marbre apparut alors aux yeux du gamin. Des tentures brodées de fils d'or décoraient les murs, un escalier monumental faisait face au petit groupe. Les gardes le bousculèrent sans ménagement vers l'escalier qu'ils gravirent alors.

Une fois arrivait au sommet, ses geôliers le poussèrent vers la porte immense qui était juste en face. A sa droite et à sa gauche, des couloirs de marbre troué de portes à intervalle régulier, et tout au bout de ces couloirs, des fenêtres finirent de déboussoler Max.

La première chose qu'il vit en franchissant la porte fût un trône immense où se tenait un vieil homme. Cet homme portait une couronne et semblait incroyablement vieux et jeune tout à la fois : ses cheveux poivres et sel encadraient un visage ridé tandis que des yeux gris à l'éclat dangereux laissaient présager qu'il arrivait malheur à ceux qui lui désobéissaient. Son visage était impassible et son corps laissait voir qu'il était tout de même adepte de beaucoup de sports. L'Empereur Galbatorix, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, le coupa dans le détaillement de son corps au grand complet, car même avec ses vêtements somptueux, on devinait pas mal de choses sur lui.

« Mes hommes m'ont appris que tu avais tenté de voler une pierre qui m'est très précieuse. Galbatorix parlait d'une voix grave et calme. Est-ce là la vérité ?

-Une… Une pierre ? Max avait très peur.

-Oui, une pierre toute lisse, plus résistante que du diamant avec de magnifiques nervures dessus Alors, tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ? Vais-je devoir demander à Christophe de te fouiller ? Crois moi, tu le regretterais : Christophe n'est pas un tendre. Indiqua l'empereur en désignant un homme châtain et très musclé. Celui-ci fit alors roulé ses muscles pour impressionner encore plus l'adolescent.

-Je… euh… Je ne sais pas si… Trembla Max en regardant l'homme de main.

-Si tu dois me révéler ton petit secret ? Mais si tu le dois. Pour t'éviter d'atroces souffrances en tout cas.

- Est-ce que si je vous dis ce que je sais, je ne serais pas puni, Monseigneur ? Max s'était rappelé de la politesse à temps.

-Cela dépendra de ce que tu m'apprendras mon jeune ami. Galbatorix avait senti la peur de Max et savait en profiter.

-Je sais où est une des pierres.

-Une des pierres ? Tu penses qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

-Oui, Monseigneur.

-Alors, où est donc cette pierre ?

-C'est… C'est moi qui l'ai, avoua Max.

-Tu l'as ? Sur toi ?

-Oui.

- Christophe, va chercher l'œuf, veux-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas d'œuf. S'étonna l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas une pierre que tu possèdes mais un œuf de dragon.

-De… De dragon ? Mais ils n'existent plus ! S'étonna l'adolescent.

-Si. Il y en a encore quelques uns, et surtout quatre œufs.

-Quatre œufs ! Et j'en avais un ?

-Que tu vas gentiment remettre à Christophe.

-Oui ! Oui, bien sur seigneur ! »

Max sortit l'œuf et quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit : l'œuf commença à trembler dans ses mains puis à se craqueler. Puis une petite tête noire apparut.

« L'œuf, il a éclot dans les mains de ce gamin, constata l'Empereur. Touche le dragon, petit.

-… »

Max obtempéra et une douleur vive lui fit retirer sa main droite où une marque était apparue.

« Bienvenue, nouveau Dragonnier. Donne moi ton nom.

-Max.  
-Max comment ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai été adopté.

-Ah. Suis Christophe : il faut donner à manger à ton dragon et lui trouver un nom. Christophe, je veux que tu veille personnellement à son confort, donne lui une suite.

- Bien Monseigneur. Suis moi »

Max suivit Christophe, qui se montra très amical. Il l'emmena dans les cuisines où son petit dragon eut droit à une sacrée part de viande. Un repas fut servi à Max. Le premier repas chaud et correct qu'il avait depuis qu'il était parti avec Brom de son village. Christophe lui montra ensuite sa chambre et lui présenta son serviteur qui s'appelait Gautier. C'était un grand blond de peu son ainé.

___Une review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Max, créé par mes soins._

_Rectification à ce que j'ai écrit dans un des mes deux précédents chapitres, je les un peu tous remanié (mais de seulement une ou deux phrases par ci par là, sauf les deux premiers chapitres où j'ai rajouté des paragraphes entiers)._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 : entraînements.

Plusieurs mois avaient passés et Gautier avait appris à Max comment se tenir devant la cour alors que Christophe lui avait enseigné l'art du combat. Galbatorix lui apprenait à s'occuper de son dragon : ce qu'il mangeait, comment le soigner…

Christophe était venu le chercher pour l'emmener sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Puisque tu maîtrise l'arc et l'épée, on va passer à d'autres choses comme les chaînes, les marteaux de combats, les lances. Choisis ce que tu veux.

-D'accord. Je prends la lance.

-Bien. Exerce toi sur le mannequin. »

Max frappa le mannequin pendant un bon moment avant de combattre avec Christophe qui changeait régulièrement d'armes pour qu'il sache comment réagir. Après deux heures, Christophe lui dit qu'il avait bien travaillé et le laissa partir pour aller avec Galbatorix s'entraîner à la magie cette fois.

Galbatorix lui dit de s'échauffer avant de lui faire attaquer un mannequin sur lequel il avait lui-même jeté un sort de protection, que Max brisa après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux. Galbatorix le fit ensuite monter sur son dragon et faire le tour du château. Il laissa ensuite rentrer dans ses appartements avec son dragon pour jouer et se reposer. Le sort qu'il avait jeté pour briser celui de Galbatorix l'avait épuisé encore plus que l'entraînement intensif que Christophe lui faisait faire. Mais voler avec son dragon lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Malgré tout, il pensait encore à Brom. Il avait espéré si longtemps qu'il vienne le chercher. Maintenant il avait cessé de rêver, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien à part à se faire du mal. L'Empereur s'était montré très doux et très gentil avec lui. Max s'était donc fait à l'idée que Brom l'avait abandonné. Il avait fini par le haïr car Galbatorix lui avait dis qu'il s'était servi de lui, que jamais il ne l'avait aimé, contrairement à lui. Max était fragile à ce moment là, il l'avait cru. L'Empereur n'avait de pas cesser de monter l'adolescent contre le vieux conteur.

_J'espère que vous aimez. Une review ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Max créé par mes soins. _

_Au menu de ce chapitre : Max qui retrouve Brom et qui a une "longue" discussion avec lui. c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : retrouvailles.

Les années avaient passées et Max était devenu un beau jeune homme. Malgré le temps il n'oubliait pas Brom et sa haine pour lui. Ainsi, lorsque Galbatorix lui dit qu'il savait où était Brom, un éclat meurtrier naquit dans le regard de Max. Galbatorix lui donna les coordonnées du lieu où ses soldats l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois ainsi qu'un autre Dragonnier, Eragon, qui était avec lui et qu'il le voulait vivant avec sa dragonne. Max acquiesça, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.

Après quelques préparatifs, Max partit sur son dragon noir, Thunder, avec des vivres pour deux semaines et l'épée que Galbatorix lui avait donnée pour l'occasion. C'était une épée elfique noire magnifique.

Il alla ensuite où Galbatorix lui avait indiqué. Grâce à son entraînement de pisteur, il sut vers où et quand ils étaient partis environ. De grandes marques au sol indiquaient que la dragonne avait décollée près du camp dont il ne restait que de vagues traces. Il remonta sur Thunder et repartit.

Après un jour et une nuit de poursuite, ils les avaient presque rejoint. Dans le crépuscule, Thunder était difficile à repérer mais Max préféra tout de même qu'ils se posent pour qu'ils se reposent tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, ils leurs tombèrent dessus au réveil. Brom ne le reconnut pas immédiatement car il avait beaucoup grandi. Le vieil homme voulut protéger Eragon et combattit Max en premier. Max le désarma rapidement et lui mit la lame sous la gorge pour qu'il se soumette. Brom lâcha son épée, vaincu. Eragon dégaina à son tour.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, à toi comme à ta dragonne. Rends toi gentiment et il ne te sera fait aucun mal jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur décide de ton sort.

-Max, es-tu devenu fou ? Tu voudrais livrer Eragon à Galbatorix ? Tu voudrais détruire le dernier espoir des Vardens et de tous ceux qui lutent pour la liberté ? As-tu oublié tous ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Même si j'aimerais, non. Et toi, as-tu oublié ce jour ? Ce jour où tu m'as abandonné ? Son regard flamboyer de colère.

-Max, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné aux mains de ce monstre ! Je voulais y allais mais les Vardens ont estimés que c'étaient trop dangereux, qu'il fallait attendre une occasion !

-Qui ne s'est jamais présentée. Et Galbatorix n'est pas un monstre ! Il a été un grand-père pour moi ! Beaucoup plus doux, attentionné et gentil que tu ne l'as jamais été ! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu parles comme ça de lui à nouveau ! Maintenant, Dragonnier, choisit. Soit tu me suis sans résistance et je ne te ferais aucun mal, soit tu résiste et je serais obligé de te faire dormir jusqu'à Ura'bean.

-Comment puis-je te croire ? Si je te suis, qui me dit que tu ne feras rien ?

-Tu as ma parole d'honneur. Et un Dragonnier n'a qu'une parole. N'est ce pas, Brom ?

-Oui, un Dragonnier n'a qu'une seule et unique parole ; Mais Eragon je t'en pris défends-toi ! Fuis !

-Il suffit, Brom ! Laisse le choisir. Je te laisse une demi-heure. »

Eragon s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche tranquillement en compagnie de sa dragonne, d'un bleu magnifique. Thunder s'était allongé et Max s'adossa contre lui. Brom était entre les deux. Après la demi-heure, Eragon revint :

« Je suppose que si l'Empereur t'envoie et qu'il t'ordonne de ne pas nous blesser, c'est qu'il nous veut vivants.

-Qui a dit que j'avais de tels ordres ?

Toi, en te comportant comme ça. Sais-tu pourquoi l'Empereur nous veut Saphira et moi ?

-Sincèrement il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je pense avoir mon idée sur le sujet…

-Je te suis mais à la condition que tu laisses Brom tranquille !

-Te voilà bien exigeant ! Désolé de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requête, mais Brom et moi c'est une affaire personnelle et il va payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait !

-Ne le tue pas ! Laisse le partir !

-Pourquoi faire ? Il se ferait tuer par le premier soldat qu'il rencontrera ! J'ai autant le ramener avec moi pour m'en occuper tranquillement.

- Il va nous accompagner ?

-Bien sûr ! Galbatorix a dit aucun témoin alors il n'y aura aucun témoin. Alors, prêts à partir ? En ce cas en selle, Dragonnier ! Et aucun coup tordu ou toi et Saphira vous retrouvez brûler ! Suis-je clair ? Très bien, allons-y ! »

Thunder avait pris Brom dans ses pattes, Eragon volait sur le dos de Saphira juste devant eux. Max les guettait tous les deux.

Eragon avait une fois fait un écart. Une gerbe de flammes juste à leur droite les avait rappelés à l'ordre et ils avaient rectifiés immédiatement la trajectoire.

Il n'y eut aucun autre incident jusqu'à Ura'bean. Ils étaient arrivés de nuit et Max les avait logés des appartements proches des siens, où la garde avait été doublée. Saphira avait dormi avec Thunder.

Le lendemain Max, en tenue d'apparat, les avait emmenés devant l'Empereur.

« Beau travail. Il y a toutefois un petit quelque chose qui m'interpelle : pourquoi Brom est ici vivant ?

-Pour que je puisse tester la nouvelle salle de tortures. Il n'y a aucun témoin comme vous l'aviez ordonné puisque Brom va mourir d'ici peu.

-Bien, très bien. Tu inaugureras donc la salle de tortures avec Brom et le terrain d'entraînement avec Eragon et sa dragonne. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire en premier.

-Le terrain d'entraînement m'inspire plus pour l'instant. »

Ils prirent congés de l'empereur et allèrent sur le nouveau terrain d'entraînement où Christophe entraînait les recrues.

«En garde ! Parez droit ! Parez gauche ! Parez haut !

-Parez bas !

-Max ? Bon sang ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu t'amuses avec les recrues ?

-Comme tu le vois. C'est qui eux, là derrière ?

-Mon prisonnier et l'invité d'honneur de Galbatorix.

-Il faut que je te cède le terrai, je suppose ?

-Non termine, on s'amusera ensuite. Comme ça Eragon regarde, Brom voit les bases et les recrues voient ce qui ce fait de mieux en combat. C'est-à-dire : moi.

-Vantard ! S'exclama, amusé son maître d'armes.

-Comme d'habitude !

-Merci Thunder, je te le revaudrais !

-Mmmh… Quand tu le dis sur ce ton là, c'est amusant, mais je ne te crois pas le moins du monde !

-Parce que je ne le pense pas le moins du monde vieux frère !

-C'est rare que ton Thunder veuille que tant de monde entende vos conversations…

-ça lui arrive parfois. Je vais me changer vite fais.

-Tes vêtements sont à la même place que d'habitude.

-Merci. Et vous trois, pas de coups fourrés. Il y a des centaines de gardes qui demandent qu'à vous embrocher ! Même Saphira risque la mort, n'est ce pas, Thunder ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

Max revient tout habillé de cuir noir. Christophe finit l'entraînement et libéra le terrain mais par contre les gradins se remplir.

« Eragon, toi le premier. Le premier qui capitule. Christophe tu veux bien lui donner des conseils ça va être trop court sinon.

-Tu sais ce que sont les passes et les parades, petiot ?

-Euh…

-Ok, Max tu lui montre.

-D'accord, parades et passes. Max en exécuta quelques unes.

-Je connais mais pas le nom.  
-Maintenant tu connais le nom. Quand je dis « passe » tu réfléchis pas tu fais une passe, pareil quand je dis «parade ». C'est compris ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi moi le premier ?

-Pour que Brom se fasse du mauvais sang ! »

Grâce aux conseils de Christophe, le combat dura un bon moment et Max s'amusa. Il mit fin au combat en profitant d'un moment d'inattention d'Eragon.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Mais tu manques d'entraînement, ça se voit et ça se sent aussi. Il faudra du temps mais il y a aucun problème, tu monteras de niveau. Après le combat avec Brom, je veux voir ce que tu sais faire à dos de dragon. »

Brom descendit dans l'arène et Eragon alla auprès de Christophe boire et se reposer.

Max salua Brom avant de dégainer. Ils se tournèrent autour plusieurs fois avant que Max n'attaque le premier. Brom savait se battre mais il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids face à Max. En 10 minutes de combat, il avait perdu. Max lui dit qu'il avait très mal vieillit, qu'il ne savait plus se battre. Brom ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Thunder se posa, Saphira à ses côtés. Max et Eragon montèrent tous deux et décollèrent. Max ordonna à Eragon d'effectuer les figures qu'il allait lui montrer.

Eragon réussit les plus simples mais n'osa pas faire les dernières qui, si elles rataient, pouvaient tuer, surtout à une telle hauteur. Ils se posèrent pour se reposer.

« Tu pouvais faire les dernières figures mais tu ne les as pas faites. Pourquoi ?

-…

-Parce que tu avais peur, n'est ce pas ? Tu manque de confiance en toi, Eragon. De confiance en toi et en ta dragonne. Et cela, c'est très grave. En combat, si tu as peur, si tu trembles, tu es mort. Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi et en ta dragonne tu seras dangereux pour toi et pour elle et pour tous ceux qui sont au combat. Va falloir qu'on travaille ça petiot.

-Pourquoi petiot ?

-Tu préfères le bleu ?

-Non, petiot, ça me va très bien.

-Alors ne te plains pas. »

Max confia Eragon à Christophe et emmena Brom dans la salle de tortures.

_Une tite review ? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas, sauf Max créé par mes soins._

_Chapitre un peu bizarre... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le classé au niveau du rating (d'ailleurs le rating est dû uniquement à ce chapitre, vous l'aurez remarquez les autres ne mérite pas un T). Présence de torture que je n'ai pas détaillées et de quelques autres petites choses un peu dérangeantes pour les plus jeunes(ou peut être pas)..._

Chapitre 8 : vengeance. 

Le bourreau était présent et aiderait Max. Ce dernier avait attaché Brom sur la table de torture, qui pouvait s'incliner autant qu'on le désirait. Pour l'instant, elle était à la verticale et Max choisissait les tortures qu'il allait lui faire subir et les différents instruments qu'il utiliserait.

Le bourreau lui montra rapidement comment faire et Max se déchargea de toute sa colère, sa rancune, sa rancœur et de tous ces instants d'espoirs vains. Il continua plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le bourreau lui dise d'arrêter s'il voulait s'amuser avec lui le lendemain.

Pendant deux semaines, Max entraînait Eragon le matin et faisait regretter à Brom toutes ces années où il ne l'avait pas aidé, lui qui tant espéré que le vieil homme revienne.

Peu après le dîner, Galbatorix avait demandé Max.

« Bonsoir, où en es tu avec Brom ?

-Bonsoir. Le bourreau a dit qu'à ce rythme, il ne finirait pas le mois.

-Alors ralentis un peu. Il doit savoir des choses sur les Vardens. Des choses que je veux savoir.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

Les soldats sortirent et Max se permit plus de familiarité avec l'Empereur qui l'avait élevé comme son petit-fils. L'attitude de l'Empereur aussi avait changé. Max était le chouchou et tous au palais le savaient.

Un mois passa. Max tentait d'obtenir des informations sur les Vardens avec Brom, qui ne répondait jamais à ces questions. Eragon s'était beaucoup amélioré, à la grande satisfaction de Max.  
Galbatorix les avait convoqué tous les deux et leurs dis pourquoi il tenait tant à Saphira : Il voulait qu'elle ponde des œufs de dragons pour restaurer l'âge d'or des Dragonniers. Max s'en doutait depuis longtemps déjà et en avait auparavant informé Thunder, qui ne régit pas. Saphira semblait choquée et Thunder se mit au devoir de lui expliquer la chose de manière à ce qu'elle l'accepte. Elle finit par l'accepter. Toutefois elle fit comprendre à Thunder que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Une petite review (si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur le rating ça m'arrangerais parce que c'est plus par précaution que je l'ai mis en T) ? (honnêtement, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, loin de là...)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Le dernier Dragon Noir.**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Max créé par mes soins._

_Suite et fin de ma fic._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 9 : une ère nouvelle. 

Un autre mois avait passé. Saphira avait pondu des œufs mais Max n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse de Brom. Eragon s'était encore amélioré et Max l'entraîner maintenant à la magie. Eragon s'aperçut que l'entraînement physique intense exigé par Max l'aidait aussi à mieux tenir le choc de l'entraînement magique. La routine continuait, les jours se succédaient aux jours, presque identiques.

Mais un soir, un geste bouleversa à tous jamais le destin de l'Empire.

C'était un soir d'été ordinaire. Il faisait bon et Galbatorix profitait des derniers rayons de soleil sur son balcon. Max lui avait appris que Brom avait avoué des choses sur les Vardens, choses qu'il lui dirait le soir même. Il buvait son verre, joyeux et surtout sans vérifier que c'était bien du vin qu'il contenait. Cette inattention lui coûta la vie car le verre était empoisonné. Le poison le tua en quelques secondes et sans un cri. Il s'effondra sur son balcon, les yeux grands ouverts sur la mort et le verre brisé à ses pieds.

Max arriva pour lui livrer les informations de Brom, des gardes à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le balcon, ce fut le choc. Un médecin fut demandé mais il ne put que confirmer la mort de l'Empereur. La nouvelle fit aussitôt le tour du palais. Eragon le sut grâce aux bruits de couloirs tandis que Max allait droit dans la salle de torture où était Brom. Il lui apprit la nouvelle et Brom fut réellement surpris. Max le sut en sondant son esprit. Brom avait baissé ses défenses mentales, permettant à Max de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le testament de Galbatorix fut sorti du coffre où il était entreposé et ainsi le nom du nouvel Empereur fut connu de tous : Max. L'Empereur l'avait anoblis lorsqu'il l'avait adopté. Ainsi Max pouvait prétendre à ce rang. Il en fut informé et accepta d'être le nouvel Empereur.

L'enterrement fut célébré le lendemain après-midi. Là, Max annonça officiellement qu'il devenait le nouvel Empereur. Il fut couronné deux jours après l'enterrement et la période de deuil imposé.

Le peuple tremblait car il savait que Max avait été élevé dans le giron de Galbatorix. Pour eux, cela signifiait juste que rien ne changeait mise à part le nom de l'Empereur.

Ils avaient tort. Max fit juger une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes en prison et beaucoup furent relâchées. Certaines lois changèrent, d'autres furent abolies. Max était peut être sévère mais il était bon et juste. Les gens l'apprécièrent.

À force de patience, le royaume prospéra dans le bonheur et la gaîté. Des proches de Galbatorix avaient été punis pour les atrocités qu'ils avaient commises. Et surtout l'âge d'or des Dragonniers semblait vouloir revenir. La paix avait été proclamée à l'égard des Vardens et des Elfes. Les œufs étaient entrain d'éclore les uns après les autres et la formation des Dragonniers était partagée entre les humains et les elfes. Les nains étaient les bienvenus à présent.

Max était un Empereur adoré et adulé. Eragon était resté son ami et élève et Brom avait été proclamé conseiller de l'empereur avec toutes ses excuses.

Max avait instauré la paix qui avait duré tout son règne et les suivants. L'âge d'or des Dragonniers était restauré.

FIN.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût. Une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ?_


End file.
